zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Lightscale Trident
The Lightscale Trident is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a Zora spear crafted by the Zora blacksmith Dento and originally used by the Zora Champion Princess Mipha before her tragic death during the Great Calamity. Following her death, her trident became a venerated treasure of the Zora people and heirloom of the Zora Royal Family. It is rewarded to Link by King Dorephan after he frees the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and completes the "Divine Beast Vah Ruta" main quest. The memorial statue of Princess Mipha of the domain depicts her wielding the Lightscale Trident. The Ceremonial Trident is a replica of the Lightscale Trident, but is inferior in both strength and durability making the Lightscale Trident the strongest Zora made spear however the Ceremonial Trident is identical to the Lightscale Trident in appearance were created by Dento with the Ceremonial Trident being an inferior replica created for ceremonial purposes during the Champion Festival. Background & History The Lightscale Trident was originally created by the Zora smithy Dento to celebrate the birth of King Dorephan's first born child Princess Mipha which was presented to Mipha. Mipha grew into a bright girl who which instructed in the ways of spearmanship by the Zora Royal Family's order of knights including the legendary Demon Sargent Seggin who came to see Mipha as a surrogate daughter. Under Seggin's tutelage Mipha honed her skill with the Lightscale Trident and soon her skill with wielding the spear was in a class of its own. Her fighting skills along with her healing ability Mipha's Grace and strong connection to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, causing her to be selected to pilot Vah Ruta as the Zora Champion against Calamity Ganon. Before the Great Calamity, Mipha left her Trident in Zora's Domain while she piloted Vah Ruta, which tragically left her defenseless against Waterblight Ganon, who killed her and corrupted Vah Ruta laying waste to Hyrule along with the other corrupted Divine Beasts and Guardians. In their grief, Seggin and the other Zora attempted to offer Mipha's soul repose, tried to send her Trident down Zora's River, but when they did the trident glowed and Mipha's spirit spoke to them, telling them to abandon their grief and know joy and just remember her. As a result, the Zora chose to honor Mipha's last wishes by venerating the Lightscale Trident and remember their brave Princess resulting in the Champion Festival. However Dento, Seggin, and several other members of the Council of Elders blamed the Hylian Champion Link for Mipha's death during the Great Calamity. Eventually Dento forged a replica of the Lightscale Trident called the Ceremonial Trident which was used by the festivals master of ceremonies for ceremonial purposes during the Champion Festival and was entrusted to the Zora Elder Trello who was placed in charge of the Festival one hundred years after Mipha's death. Meanwhile, Sargent Seggin who had retired from the Zora Knights in his old age came out of retirement to aid Mipha's young brother Prince Sidon in stopping the corrupted Vah Ruta when it awoke after a long period of dormancy and threatened to flood the East Reservoir Lake with torrential rainstorms. Seggin sought to stop the rampaging Vah Ruta in the hope it would allow Mipha's spirit to rest in peace and ease her regrets, however he and Sidon failed to stop it as even the Demon Sergeant's strong electric resistance was not enough to allow him to fire enough Shock Arrows to stop the Divine Beast. Seggin refused to accept Sidon's decision to seek a Hylian to aid them in stopping Vah Ruta, as Seggin's resentment of Hylians due to his anger over Mipha's death and his sense of honor caused him to stubbornly refuse to except help and began training to increase his resistance by touching the tip of a Shock Arrow. When he discovered Link to be alive, Seggin angrily refused to accept his help and threatened him to stay out of their affairs. The original Trident was held by King Dorephan along with the Zora Armor Mipha had created for Link. After Link's defeat of Waterblight Ganon freed both Vah Ruta and Mipha's spirit entrusted the trident to Mipha's childhood friend, comrade, and secret crush, Link as thanks for avenging his daughter and saving Zora's Domain from the corrupted Vah Ruta, providing the hero with a powerful spear to combat Calamity Ganon and his forces. Reforging Like the other Champion armaments, the Lightscale Trident can be reforged if it breaks after obtaining it. It can be reforged by Dento the Zora blacksmith in Zora's Domain who can be found in the backroom of Marot Mart next to Coral Reef. Related Quest During the Shrine quest "The Ceremonial Song", Link must use either the Lightscale Trident or Ceremonial Trident to perform a Downthrust on the Sheikah plate at Veiled Falls to make the Dagah Keek Shrine appear. Gallery Mipha Artwork (Breath of the Wild).png|Promotional Artwork of Zora Champion Mipha wielding the Lightscale Trident Breath of the Wild Locations Memorial Statue of Zora Princess Mipha (Zora's Domain).png|The Statue depicting Mipha wielding her Lightscale Trident Lightscale Trident.jpg|The Lightscale Trident in-game See also * Bow of Light * Boulder Breaker * Ceremonial Trident * Daybreaker * Great Eagle Bow * Master Sword * Scimitar of the Seven * Silverscale Spear * Zora Spear Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:Polearms